Easier to Run
"Easier to Run" is the sixth track on Linkin Park's album Meteora. It features more complex drumming from Rob Bourdon and focuses on Chester Bennington's singing. Noteably, Bennington also provides backing vocals for Mike Shinoda's rapping verses; usually Shinoda backs Bennington's singing vocals instead. Easier to Run is one of the softer songs on the album, featuring no screaming vocals from Bennington, and can be compared to Pushing Me Away and Somewhere I Belong in this respect. Lyrics It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone Something has been taken From deep inside of me A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving forward so There would never be a past If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much simpler than change It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone It's easier to run If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made It's easier to go If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the grave Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora